


Silas

by TheJellycopter



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Fluff, Multi, Rock Stars, Smut, rock - Freeform, smut in the last chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJellycopter/pseuds/TheJellycopter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla has a rock band (a not so succesful one) with Will and LaF with Perry as their manager. One night Carmilla meets Laura at a bar and that pretty much changes everything for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First meeting

It was her first concert since her break up with Elle, she wasn’t feeling exactly excited about it but this time her band was actually gonna get paid so she was not in a position to just drop it and go home, although she didn’t feel it so much as home now that Elle was gone.

"yo’ alright, Kitty?"Her brother William asked with a crooked smile, he leaned against the same wall as her and took her half consumed cigarrette out of her hand.

"Damn it, Carm, you know you can’t smoke right before a concert, Perry says it will fuck up your voice" 

He smoked a little more of it, threw it on the floor and stepped on it with his combat boots. "And it’s not that good already" he continued giving her a playful smile.

"Not that good, huh? Well this voice it’s gonna pay our rent this month so you should better shut up" she pushed him and he pretended to fall from it making it very dramatic, Carmilla rolled her eyes, he was such a little boy.

"Are guys ready? You’re up in 10 and…William! Get up from that floor! I will not spend hours trying to make this…I don’t even know what is this on the floor, but it will stain your pants and I’m not in the mood to wash them until 3 am, so get up and both of you get ready, I’ll go find LaFontaine" she finished with a sigh and stormed out of the hall.

"Geez, she acts more like our mother than like our manager." 

"Oh, shut it, Will…you should be thankful she likes to do our cleaning besides our management or we would never have clean clothes."

"Like we need clean clothes, we’re rock stars! We should look dirty and dangerous all the time."

"yeah, well, when we can get paid more than $300 for a show, we can call ourselves rock stars and be as dirty as we want, until then..." she gave him a light slap on the forehead "do what Perry says.

And they walked to the stage.

When she climbed the three steps from the small latter of stages she aways liked to pretend that she was about to come out to this huge place with thousands of people screaming and waiting for her band, but this time, as all of the times before, it wasn’t a huge place, and there were definitely not thousands of people, they were playing in a local bar that ok, it was kind of famous in the city, but still, there were about 80 people in there and they didn’t look exactly excited when her band was mentioned, but money was money, and music was everything for her right now so…she might as well try to enjoy this.

She walked to the mic that was placed in the middle of the stage right next to her black and red guitar, she grabbed it and tapped the mic a few times.

"ok, well, we’re Silas and this first song talks about fighting your own past…"

She glanced at her audience and her eyes immediately stopped by a girl, she was alone in a small table, almost at the corner of the bar, she was pretty but that wasn’t what caught her attention, the bar was filled with wannabe rock-y guys and girls probably from the uni that was near that place, but she didn’t seem to belong to that classification, she was wearing a light blue button up shirt and had long blonde-ish hair that made her look more like a girl-scout than anything else. But then she remembered that she was actually in the middle of something so she just shook her head and cleared her throat.

"…so, enjoy."

\-----

One hour later 

Everything seemed to be cool, some of those college dumbasses were actually paying attention to their songs, even the tiny girl scout, specially her she might add…she was looking at them with a wide smile, Carmilla didn’t feel anything warm in her chest because of that, of course not, that girl was just probably happy because she was out in a cool bar instead of being at home baking cookies to sell door to door, she smiled at the thought and focused on her fingers moving along the strings of her guitar. 

Besides, she was almost sure that that girl couldn’t be enjoying too much of her music because after the third song she stood up and went to the back part of the bar and she didn’t get back until three songs later…not that she was counting them, she was just a little annoyed that someone would miss her beloved songs that were like babies for her.

"Well" she sighed after four more songs "that was all for tonight guys, hope you'd liked it" she raised an eyebrow and looked at a particularly loud group of girls that seemed to had a great time with her music, considering all the cheering and staring they gave her during the show, she tried really hard not to look at the blonde’s direction and she almost succeeded, she only caught a glimpse at her as the girl basically jumped out of her chair and went straight to the bar. 

Carmilla smiled and in that precise moment LaF stood in front of her with an even bigger smile, they gave her a pat on her shoulder and shouted

"yeah, It’s hard to believe, isn’t?" 

Carmilla stared back at them, they couldn’t be possibly talking about little blondie, she was sure she wasn’t that obvious.

"A lot of them loved us! And I think the girls in that table are about to become your groupies." 

Carmilla turned to look at the local and opened her eyes at the sudden realization of what was LaF talking about, some tables were still clapping at them and her “groupies” were talking with each other pointing at her and giggling like a bunch of teenagers, two of them were even staring at her and she almost felt naked under their hunger look. Usually this would be more than enough for her to go all seduction-eyes on them but, and the singer didn’t wanna think why, she wasn’t feeling in the mood for that. 

Will jumped from the stage and ran to where Carmilla and LaF were contemplating at their cheering audience, one arm on each of their shoulders and walked with them through the hall backstage.

"It was awesome, right? A lot of people were taking pictures at us and I think a couple of girls were recording some of our songs, of course that they could be filming our mistress of the snark here..." he ruffled her hair "...instead of our songs but anyway…"

"Back of my hair, dumbass! God you’re a real jerk sometimes" She flipped his hand out of her head and was about to punch him in the arm when Perry interrupted them. 

"Guys, enough, I know you’re excited about tonight’s performance but I really need to tell you about…"

"Oh, come on, Perr! You can scold us later about any wrong pitch we might have" LaF grabbed her by the waist and kissed her loudly on the cheek.

Will was laughing at Perry’s sudden blush and Carmilla just rolled her eyes, pretending to be disgusted by the sight of their cloying affection, she gave to steps backwards and was about to lean on the wall, God knew she was exhausted, when she bumped with something, or someone to be specific, she turned around just to find a startled little blonde girl, the one she did not spend almost all of her concert staring at.

"Uhmm, sorry, I’m sorry" the girl started "I was just…I was about to talk to you and you just" she shook her head and made a gesture with her hands indicating Carmilla’s movement towards her.

"And may I help you with something, sweetheart?" she said raising an eyebrow.

The girl just stared at her for a few seconds and then shook her head one more time and extended her hand to her.

"uhmm, yeah, yes, I’m Laura, Laura Hollis…I was just wondering if I coud talk to you for a moment?"

Carmilla looked at her hand trying not to laugh at the formality of the small girl, she extended her own hand instead and grabbed hers, but she didn’t do the whole business-girl-handshake, instead she just closed her fingers around Laura’s hand and gave a step closer to her while turning her head to see at the others. Perry was already looking at them with her usual look of “Carmilla, no”.

"Oh, Carmilla, that’s what I wanted to…"Perry started but LaF stopped her

"Come on, babe…let the girl go have some fun" And they raised an eyebrow at the two girls.

Carmilla turned to see a really blushed Laura "So, shall we go then, sweetheart?"

"what? Oh, yeah, yeah…uhmm, just follow me" 

The girl started to walk trough the hall with Carmilla following her with their hands still together. She opened a door almost at the end of the hall and Carmilla was kind of surprised at this, she was expecting her to go outside or something but instead she was leading her to a big room with two large sofas, a seemingly comfy couch and a glass coffee table in the middle of them, there were more furniture around the room but Carmilla didn’t have the time to look at them, she was way much more interested in the girl closing the door behind her.

"Well, this was not what I was expecting but I guess it will work just fine" she smirked at her and couldn’t believe how cute she could get with her cheeks being so red.

"Yes, so I guess we should start then…" Carmilla raised her eyebrow again, that night was about to become even better.


	2. First deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura is a box full of surprises, the first one starting with a box full of cookies.

"Yes, so I guess we should start then…" 

Laura seemed to be thinking what to do next and her mind was probably faster than Carmilla’s cause after barely 5 seconds the girl was already walking towards one of the sofas, her excitement was evident.

"yeah, so first af all" she said while grabbing a pink box from the couch and placing it on the coffee table "do you want some cookies? We have tons of different kinds in here" she opened the box and stood next to it with her arm pointing at them.

Carmilla was puzzled to say the least, that girl just kept surprising her she wasn’t sure if she liked that, she slowly approached to the sofa closer to Laura and tried to get back on the game..

"thanks, but no, I’m not hungry now…at least not of cookies…" She gave Laura one of her best seduction eyes, which seemed to work well on the small girl.

"Oh…" excited Laura was pretty, but speechless Laura, with her mouth forming a small o, was beyond cute, Carmilla tried not to think so much about this because 'cute girls' weren’t exactly her specialty "well, we can order something else from the bar if you want…they serve this amazing hot wings! I actually planned on getting them but I thought that talking about business when you’re mouth feels like is on fire wouldn’t be so cool, so I decided to bring cookies instead…cause, who doesn’t love cookies?...well I guess you don’t but…"

"Wait, wait wait…stop right there, cupcake" Carmilla was paralyzed in her place, that sweet babbling did nothing to her compared to the “talk about business” part, she had done that before and her memories from that weren’t so good, so she was kinda scared, not that she could show it to Laura, she had a reputation to mainTAIN, she still decided to give Laura the benefit of the doubt, although she knew that sometimes someone’s appearance didn’t influence in their actions.

"Oh my god! I’m totally rambling, aren’t I? I’m so sorry, sorry…lets start over, ok?" she sat down in the sofa and pat in the spot next to her "do you wanna take a seat?".

Carmilla sat down trying to look confident which was hard considering that she felt completely out of her comfort zone.

"Let me start by saying that you guys were amazing tonight…I saw you play at the Full Moon Hall six months ago and I’ve been a fan of yours ever since…but tonight was just phenomenal" she made a gesture of explotion with her hands "and that’s great, I thought you were gonna be a little off now that you don’t have a band member…" .

Ok, so apparenty this girl was already a fan of the band, Carmilla wouldn’t never guess that, she thought her fans should be..well…darker than her. And apparently she was following them , Carmilla didn’t know if she had to feel scared or flattered.

"so…what happened?". Carmilla blinked twice, it seemed like she had zone out for a bit. "with the other girl of the band?".

"oh, yeah, Elle…she uhmm…decided to leave m…us, to leave us" She gulped and hoped for Laura not to have notice her almost happening mistake, she scolded herself, after all she had to stop thinking that Elle dumped her, because she didn’t…she said it very clear, they were not even “together” to start with. Luckily Laura didn’t seem to notice and kept talking..

"Oh, that’s a shame…but you still sound really good anyway so I guess it was not that bad.".

If only she knew..

"yeah, she was just a supporting guitar…uhm, she was mostly in charge of song writing...".

"Wow, so she wrote all of your songs?." Carmilla could see a hint of inexplicable worrying in Laura’s eyes..

"No, no no, I wrote them, she just…I kind of needed her aproval for them…It was just my thing…she gave me some advices every once in a while but it was mostly just about getting her to like them.".

Laura looked a little relieved after her explanation but Carmilla could tell that there was something going on in her head, another thing that was confusing for her and she was getting tired of not understanding what was happening in there so she decided to find out before keeping on telling a complete, cute stranger her personal stuff. She crossed her legs and it didn’t go unnoticed to her that Laura followed that movement with he reyes, she thanked herself for wearing her best pair of leather pants for that night..

"So, don’t get me wrong, buttercup. It’s nice to talk to you and everything but I’m starting to feel like this is some kind of an interview.".

"Oh crab, no…not at all…well it may be a little bit …I was just a little overly excited for getting to talk to you, but anyway, here’s the thing, I’m Laura Hollis…".

"yeah, I think we’ve being through that before" she said with a smirk that made Laura giggle..

"just let me finish, ok?" she said with an attempt of a serious tone. Carmilla tried her best not to respond at that with an “always” even if that would definitely get Laura’s cheeks bright red.

"Like I was saying… I’m Laura Hollis and I work for L.H. Records, my job consists on discovering new talents and develop their potential until they’re ready to ge ton the market." She said this with a wide smile, she was feeling more confident now that she got to talk about something that made her feel very proud of herself. "And like I said before, I’ve been checking on you since the first time I saw you and now I’m fully convinced that you’re exactly what I’m looking for and…if you want of course, I would like to offer you a contract with us."

This was the third time this girl surprised her and this surprise was enough to get Carmilla speechless. This had to be a joke, there was no way that THIS girl could be everything she said, she didn’t even look like a full grown up.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" she said with narrowed eyes.

"what? No! Hahaha, I know it might seem odd but believe me…it’s as real as it can be." Laura put a hand on Carmilla’s knee and Carmilla just stared at her light pink painted nails.

"So…you’re offering me a contract, a real contract?"

"Yes, well not just you,I want your band to come too" she said with a crooked smile.

Carmilla leaned with her elbows on her legs and rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hand and then rested her head on her left hand so she could look directly to Laura.

"So…wait…L.H. records? As in Laura Hollis Records? Is this YOUR Company?"

"oh, yeah that…you got it, right?" her smile wasn’t as big now and she looked a little ashamed "no, It’s my dad’s...it used to be called Hollis Records and he changed it after I was born to L.H., it’s corny, I know, but he loves me a lot, and he is the best dad in the world, although I would like him to be less protective towards me sometimes…but he’s great" she squeezed Carmilla's knee and then palmed it "and that’s why I have this amazing job that allows me to bring amazing oportunities to amazing bands like yours"

"what a lucky cupcake you are then..." she said palming the hand above ker knee "its just…wow" she brushed her hair with both of her hands "this is unbelievable…uhmm seriously thanks" she laced her hands behind ker neck. 

"so..." she said after a couple of seconds "I guess I should go talk to the band and to our manager, Perry, they will be really excited."

"Oh, I’ve already talk to them…well, not to them" she corrected herself when she saw Carmilla’s brow raised "I talked to Perry while you were playing tonight and she told me I should talk to you first cause you’re like, their leader or something and she would tell them while we were here…"

"Ok, first of all, creampuff, I’m not their leader…they just" now it was Laura’s turn to raise her eyebrow "ok, yeah…I’m kind of their leader, but that’s only cause they decided to follow me into this, I never wanted them to see me as one…I’m not good with people and stuff."

"Sure, I understand…it’s all part of your…thing" she said pointing at her body with her hands.

"And what is that supposed to mean, sweetie?"

"uhm, nothing…I mean, you look like all badass and stuff, I didn’t mean to offend you or anything, I thought you just…"

"don’t hurt your brain, cupcake, I was joking" she looked at her with a smirk on her face.

Laura sighed and smiled at her "ok, so…does that mean you agree to work with me…with us...with the Company?"

Carmilla stared at her with a seductive smile, this girl was going to be a lot of fun to work with if she kept on blushing like that.

"that means you have yourself a deal" she extended her hand to Laura and they shook hands. Laura felt the electricity climb unto her arm at the contact.

"You willl not regret this, I promisse."

"well, I wasn’t planning to."


	3. Denial can be a bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla keep surprising each other and Carmilla is having a hard time dealing with her non-existent feelings for Laura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well hello, I was looking through my files and found that I had almost all of this chapter already written and I just needed to transate a few words and add the ending so I decided to upload it or I would never do it. 
> 
> Just so you know, I say this a lot but its really important, english is not my first language and I don't have a lot of experience writing fics so if you see that something doesn't make sense let me know in the comments, I will really appreaciate. 
> 
> also, just in case, I have a new job now so I have more free time and now I will be giving this story continuous updates.

Carmilla could not believe what was happening, one day she was struggling to raise rent money and the next one she was in an office about to sign a contract that apparently offered her not only enough money to pay for a year in that shit hole she used to call home, but also she was able to keep all of it because apparently one of the benefits of working for L.H. records was that she got to have her own apartment, every single one of the members of Silas got to have one, so yeah, she could definitely not believe what was happening right now.

“So…how are you feeling?” Laura asked her as soon as they were heading out of the elegant building of L.H., the rest of the band was behind them, they were still high-fiving each other and jumping out of excitement. Carmilla settled with just lifting one shoulder and giving her a half-smile.

“Oh, come on! You can’t fool me with your whole I’m-too-cool-for this, I know that this is like, the best day of your life or something”.

“well, I must admit that this is all pretty rad, but don’t exaggerate, cupcake…I’ve had my fair share of really good moments” 

Laura was hypnotized by the way her eyebrow raised, that girl could stop a heart just with those movements, when she realized that she was just staring at her she cleared her throat and looked at the others trying to get herself some distraction from her new astonishing beautiful new client, client here being the most important adjective of them all.

“ok…so, like your grumpy cat leader here” she placed a hand on Carmilla’s arm “is apparently not that impressed, I think maybe we should go to the second part of the day, so…are you ready to go meet your new places?” This was everything Laura needed to say to get the excitement she was looking for as she saw everyone saying “hell yeah” and fist-bumping each other, and even better than that, she got Carmilla to grab her hand that was still on her arm and pressed her fingers against it while she smiled, now with a real ear to ear smile, Laura tried hard not to blush but she knew it was happening anyway.

\----

“And finally this is your brand new apartment” Laura took them to a building behind the bar when they first met, it had a whole floor of apartments for each member of the band, well, there was for Carmilla, one for Will and another for LaF and Perry they were excited about getting a place just for the two of them, Carmilla thought that was stupid because they could get a place for their own and still be next to each other but whatever, they could do what they want, she wasn’t their boss. They were alleager to start settling in their rooms so they left Carmilla and Laura to go meet Carmilla’s new home all by themselves. 

Carmilla opened her eyes with delight when she entered and looked at her place, it was wide, much bigger than her old one, considering she had to share it with three more people. It had a big couch surrounded by shelves she didn’t think she could fill, a really nice kitchen in the other corner with a, dear Jesus, huge fridge that had a transparent door and she could see that it was full of food. She took a few steps towards the dining room that was behind a small wall behind the couch and saw the doors that she imagined were from her bedroom and the bathroom. She tried to keep her cold face but it was kind of hard by now. 

“So, what do you think?”

She could hear the concern in Laura’s voice and that made her smile a little. “Well, I think I can work with this” Carmilla responded wich made Laura huff and shake her head while smiling. 

“What-ever, I know you love it...anyway…if you need anything, my room is just infront of yours” 

Carmilla turned around at this looking at her as her blushing began to appear.“You live here too, in this floor?”

“well, yeah, I…I thought it would be better for me to be around the bands, and uhmm, this floor was empty so you guys will be like my first neighbors so…”

God, she was adorable when she was nervous. “Can I see it? I bet you have a massive stack of cookies in there”

“uhmm, sure, I guess we can…and its not massive, I just happened to just go to the market so if there are lots of them its because they’re for my whole week”

Carmilla could not stop smiling at her, she was so cute when she was rambling angrily “yeah yeah, whatevs you say, buttercup”.

They crossed the hall and entered into a very similar place as Carmilla’s, except that this one was fully decorated with bands posters in the walls, and her shelves were filled with CDs, DVDs and books, Carmilla went straight to them to find out more about Laura’s likes, she smiled widely when she saw the complete collection of Harry Potter.

“Now, this is more like you, I knew you were a nerd under that whole ‘I’m a music pro’ thing of yours” Carmilla smirked.

“Harry Potter doesn’t make you a nerd, It’s a really well written story and it has a lot of meaning for me so back off” She tried to look rude but Carmilla just thought of an angry puppy when she looked at her. 

“ok, ok, what else…you have all the seasons of Dr Who and…”she extended the last word as she was passing her hand through the CDs “Sweetheart, no, please tell me that this is not a Taylor Swift collection” 

Laura was fully red now and walked to Carmilla about to push her hand out of her things but Carmilla was already grabbing a book and going to one of her sofas. “Don’t worry, ok? I will not tell the others about this if you give me some of you’re ‘whole week’ cookies” she threw herself on the sofa and let her legs rest on the armrest.

“geez, you do know how to make yourself at home, don’t you?” The blonde said going to the kitchen and grabbing a plate and a box of cookies.

“What can I say? It’s part of my charm” She opened the book and started to read the prologue.

Laura took a sit in the tiny space left on the sofa and put the plate in the table next to her “are you reading the prologue? Who does that?."

“I do that, sometimes it is interesting, it gives you a perspective about what to expect from the book” Laura opened her eyes in surprise, she didn’t expect Carmilla to be a book person, not say a read-the-whole-book one. 

Carmilla rested the book on her chest and look up to Laura “you didn’t think I could even read, right?

“what? Of course not, is just that I didn’t think you could be so..deep about it” oh, and apparently she could read minds too, that was just great.

“oh, I can be deep about other stuff too” she grabbed the book one more time “I do rather philosophy books though, but this can work too”.

“philosophy, huh?” she answered after a few seconds , she needed to recover from Carmilla’s way to make deep sound so hot. “I guess it does fit you with your big broody and dark act”

“oh, don’t get confused, cupcake, it is not an act…and I am not broody, I’m just not an overly enthusiastic puppy like you”

“haha, very funny” they stayed like that for a few minutes, Carmilla reading and Laura staring at her, she did gave her cookies from time to time but that was it. Carmilla dropped the book again and sat down.

Laura winced at this movement “what is it?”

“well, I was feeling a hole creating in my face after all your staring so…”

“pfft, I was not staring at you, I was trying to read too, you big egomaniac” 

“yeah, sure, whatever lets you sleep at night, cutie”. They laughed at this and Laura offered another cookie to Carmilla to distract her from the tension building up between them, Carmilla took a bite directly from her hand which was not helping the tension to go away.

“So, do you wanna talk about your future job as a musician for L.H.?” and that was all she needed to get Carmilla and her to have a ‘decent’ talk for an hour or maybe more, Laura didn’t seem to get a clear concept of time with Carmilla so close to her. 

\----

The next morning they were all heading to the L.H. building, Carmilla finally went to her room when she saw Laura yawn, not without making fun of her for being such a baby and being tired so early. They went straight to the production room where a tall ginger was working in some control board.

“hey, Danny, I’m glad you’re here already” the red hair girl stood up and hugged Laura, a little too tight for Carmilla but she would be dead before admitting that.

“oh, Laura, thank you so much for coming, you’ll never believe what your dad did…” she didn’t finish her sentence cause in that moment another obnoxiously tall guy entered the room.

“Hi, I’m Kirsch” he shook hands with everyone and then stood in front of Laura “and you must be Laura” she shook her hand with a little bit more of enthusiasm than with the others “your dad told me everything about you, I’m the PR assistant, well…I guess that makes me your new assistant, huh?”

Laura was confused about that, her dad never told her anything about a new assistant, she didn’t even think that she needed an assistant, but looking at the tall and apparently very strong guy she could say what was his real job. She didn’t want to think that her dad hired someone, someone more, to look after her but it was pretty obvious at this point. 

“uhm, yeah, so…Kirsch, right? I guess you should introduce you to everyone, we have Will, Perry, LaF, Carmilla and…”

“yeah, Danny, we’ve met already, I was just talking with her about her job here in L.H.” Laura looked at Danny’s face that made her think that was the reason of Danny’s happiness to see her. 

“ok, well, I was about to show them their working place and see if we could rehearse for a while”

“as you say, little boss” Kirsch said with a wide grin, Carmilla couldn’t believe someone could be even more enthusiastic than Laura, she guessed she was being so wrong at a lot of things lately that she shouldn’t be surprised about it. 

“ooook” the blonde said extending the first letter and turning around to see the others “so, you can enter this way and, as you can see, your instruments are all set, we’re not going to record anything right now, so don’t be nervous, we just wanna look how you feel with the space and if you’re comfortable with the was everythings arranged”

Carmilla, Will and LaF went straight into the room, behind a glass wall, Carmilla grabbed her guitar and tapped the mic a few times, this felt a lot like the night she first saw Laura, she smiled slightly when she remembered, not that her smile could last longer, she looked up and saw through the glass Kirsch and Perry talking rather awkward to each other and the jolly ginger giant talking to Laura, smiling to Laura!, and putting her hand with her long fingers on Laura’s arm, she didn’t think it coud get worse until she saw Laura smiling back at her and lifting a hand to put it above the ginger’s. 

She heard LaF coughing next to her so she snapped out of it and instead of turning to see them grinning at them (probably cause it must’ve been too obvious her anger stare at Laura and Danny) she began to play a few notes of a song the three of them liked and waited until they followed her lead, she didn’t wait long, they started to play and Carmilla tried to remain not thinking about her tiny cute boss flirting with an amazon-like ginger. 

The ones behind the glass wall turned to them when the band started playing and Laura couldn’t help but stare at Carmilla, she was moving her fingers on the guitar with such fluid movements and she was even more impressed when she noticed that she had her eyes closed, like if she just wanted to hear the music without any other senses getting in the way. 

They played for about an hour, sometimes their own songs and sometimes covers of songs they liked only because it was fun getting to play them in a professional recording studio. Carmilla had almost forgotten about her stupid slightly jealousy moment (she decided to named it this way because of course she did not have a jealousy episode because of Laura) when she heard Laura tapping on the glass trying to get her attention, she stopped and her Laura through a speaker. 

“guys, I’m so sorry I have to interrupt you in the middle of a song, which by the way you were killing it, but I just have one more surprise for you and its already here so, please please please, can you come out now?”

The three band members looked at each other and Will was the first to move jumping excited out of his seat, LaF and Carmilla just laughed at how childish he looked but they were just as excited as him, after all they were having a lot of amazing surprises courtesy of Laura Hollis these days so they should be.

They went out of the room and saw a very puzzled Perry and an equally thrilled Laura. “so, I may have done this way too early for this but I was very happy when you guys agreed to come to L.H. and, I mean you hadn’t even signed a contract with us, and to be honest I didn’t expect this to be done so soon so I just…”

“Cupcake!” Carmilla stopped her before the girl could get even more flustered that she was right now . “You’re rambling again” she said with a comforting smile.

“oh yeah, sorry, well…just follow me” and then she took Carmilla’s hand to get her out of the room and make the others follow them, Carmilla was trying very hard not to keep her eyes on their holding hands and tried even harder not to look at the others because she knew they were all holding back their laughter seeing at their usually stoic and indifferent friend getting lightly (or heavily) blushed by some girl pulling her by her hand.

Laura took them to the front door of the building but stopped them before they were out, she didn’t say anything to them through their walk because she didn’t wanna have any excuse for letting Carmilla’s hand go, she was surprised of her own desition of taking it but she was even more for the fact that Carmilla didn’t seem to interested in released herself neither. But now that they were standing still she didn’t have more choice than dropping her hand and focus on her news, she didn’t look directly at Carmilla because she wasn’t sure if she wanted to see the brunette smirk at her after the whole hands stuff so she just turned her attention to the other members of Silas.

“ok, just so you know, this is not final, you can still give me your ideas into this aaaaand this is just the first part of something bigger so…here it is” and she opened the doors to let them see their surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and again, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS! really, thank you, you are the best, I love you!
> 
> and in case you wanna look at a lame almost-filled-with-Carmilla's-posts blog, you can follow me on tumblr: i-was-straight-until-i-wasnt.tumblr.com or twitter: @HollsteinStuff


	4. Surprises and night cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura gives them her surprise and Carmilla is already smitten with Laura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! I'm back! it turns out that I procrastinate a lot when I have free time and thats why it took me so long to update this, I'm sorry for that, I'm really really gonna try to update faster this time.  
> Also, THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading this, I love you like I love snickers bars, and I seriousy LOVE snickers bars.

They went outside squinting their eyes a little bit because of the sun just to get them wide open at the view on the street, right in front of them there was a black van, but it wasn’t just a van, it was their van, or so they could tell looking at their Silas logo written on the car’s side. 

As usual, Will and LaF were the first ones to show their enthusiasm by screaming really loud and run-jumping towards the vehicle with Perry following them mumbling something between ‘oh, dear’ and ‘oh my god’. Carmilla remained still next to Laura, she remembered Will and her talking about their future as a successful band and Will erasing all of Carmilla’s doubts telling her that there will be a day when they would have their own bus with their band name on it so they could go on tour and perform all over the country, well this wasn’t a bus but it was the beginning of it, it was the beginning of their dream and even if they had already been given a contract, new places to live and their first studio rehearsal, it wasn’t until now that she felt that it was real, that it was actually happening to them. 

Laura was grinning looking at the others reactions but as soon as she noticed Carmilla she stopped and furrowed her brows in concern, Carmilla hadn’t move except for her hand getting her bangs out of her forehead and keeping it above her head, she was immediately worried about the thought of Carmilla not liking her idea, maybe it was too soon to have a van for them, what if they wanted to change their logo or what if they…

But the rush of thought inside the tiny girl’s head were interrupted with a surprise hug from the brunette, Carmilla had her arms around Laura’s waist with her hands extended on her back pushing the blonde against her. Laura wanted to put her arms behind her neck but she thought that maybe that would seem too intimate so she settled for hugging Carmilla around her arms and keeping her hands in the back of her shoulders. 

“Thank you” Carmilla whispered in her ear in a soft tone that made Laura shiver since it was the first time she heard her saying something without being snarky or sarcastic.

“yeah, no..no problem” And just as Laura was getting used to the feeling of Carmilla’s arms around her and enjoying her heat warming every inch of her body she was suddenly left without them as the rest of the gang came to talk to them and Carmilla started to separate herself from their embrace. 

“Laura! oh my god! You are the best!” an excited LaFontaine said oblivious to the moment that was being interrupted.

Laura tried hard not to let her blush be so evident but she knew it was a lost case since she could feel her cheeks burning already. “amm yes, well, I’m so glad you liked it, I know I had to talk to you about this before but I was just so excited that I couldn’t wait and I honestly didn’t think that they would have it ready so soon but I guess that if you really liked it then its ok” She didn’t look at Carmilla at all during this but that was just because Carmilla was next to her and the others weren’t so it was easier to talk facing them. Right. 

“are you kidding? It is per-fect!” They said emphasizing each syllable. “although, I do remember you saying something about this being a part of something bigger, am I right?”

“weeell, I’m glad you remember because this is in fact just a part of my big news” she said now shifting a little so she can face Carmilla as well as the others “you…are going on your first tour in three weeks!”

Carmilla was out of this world, speaking about too much happening too fast, she couldn’t even begin to react at Laura’s news so while everyone was screaming and jumping out of excitement she just stood still with her eyes wide open and her mouth trying to find a way to let words out. When Laura looked at her again she bumped her slightly with her shoulder trying to gain her attention.

“hey” she whispered looking directy at her eyes.

Carmilla turned her head to her and answered after two long breaths trying to control her smile “hey” then she chuckled because she couldn’t help it anymore “oh my god, cupcake! That was…” and that was it, no more words, Carmilla was speechless, something very unusual for someone known as mistress of the snark. 

“I know, I’m awesome” Laura finished for her with a giggle.

“yeah, you are” Carmilla agreed with an even bigger smile than Laura. 

\----- 

After the news of the tour, Laura took them back to the main office when she explained them that although three weeks was a small amount of time for the tour to happen, she was sure that they could be ready if they work hard and as much as they could everyday. She also told them the cities they will be visiting that were mostly from around there so they could have a local exposure before moving on to something bigger and that they were gonna have some pictures taken so she could make a pre-album and they could sell it along the tour, so their new fans could listen to their songs after they were gone, she said that the pre-album could be great because when they become famous only a few people would have their first ever CD so it could become a very invaluable thing for them to have. 

The good part is that they already had their original songs written and they had being playing them for enough time so the only thing that they needed was the recording sessions and the production work, which Laura told them not to worry because Danny was incredibly fast and good and she would make their songs sound perfect by the time they needed to be ready. 

So they went back to the studio to get them comfortable with their setting so they could start recording their first song tomorrow right away. They spent most of their afternoon in the studio and by the time they came back to the apartment’s building although they were incredibly tired the band decided that they wanted to celebrate, and the only way they could do that, of course, was by getting incredibly wasted in what they considered their lucky bar.

“So me and Perr are just gonna change real fast and be ready to get going, should we all meet down here and go?” LaF asked to the others. 

“hell yeah! I’m just gonna grab my jacket and be ready” Will told them as he climbed the stairs of the building jumping two steps at a time.

“mmm I don’t think I’ll go, its really really late and believe it or not I’m not used to sleep so late” Laura said with a shy smile.

“oh, come on, L! this is our celebration night, you have to come with us” LaF insisted giving her a puppy look.

“no, seriously guys, you go and have fun, I still have a lot of paperwork to do, it’ll be fine” She reassured them.

“actually you know what, I think I will stay too” Carmilla said suddenly getting LaF to raise their eyebrows almost to the line of their hair “I still have to talk about some details with Laura and I’ll rather check up on them now, lackwit” she said while giving LaF a small bump in their arm.

“ook, you two have a good night doing boring paperwork while we go and have some real fun” LaF said with a grin and grabbed Perry’s hand to start going upstairs.

“Have a good night” Perry said with a much more genuine smile to both of them.

“so, what are those details you wanted to talk to me about?” Laura asked once they were alone in the hall. 

Carmilla scoffed and started climbing the stairs at a slower pace than the others “there are no details, I just didn’t feel like getting wasted tonight but I can´t tell them that, can I?”

Laura ran a little bit to catch up with her and looked at her with a smug face “oh yeah, of course they can’t know that their oh so rocker leader is not actually such a rocker”

Carmilla laughed and turned to look at Laura “rocker? Seriously? Who even says that?” she said mockingly.

“well, I do and that is what you are, or at least that’s what you want them to think” Laura was teasing her and she somehow found it kind of hot because that was something new from the tiny girl.

“I don’t want them to think anything, I am a rocker girl” she said air-quotting the rocker girl part “I just also happen to enjoy some of my nights alone or with a pretty girl rather than spend them in a crowded bar drinking cheap beer”

“so you think I’m a pretty girl then?” Laura asked with a raised eyebrow and a slight blush that she tried to ignore because it wasn’t her fault if her own body didn’t want to collaborate with her when she was trying to be at the same level as Carmilla’s flirting skills.

“I never said that I was actually spending the whole night with you, cupcake” Carmilla answered leaving a speechless Laura a few steps behind. She turned around when she realized Laura was n o longer by her side and saw her pouting with a fake indignant face.

“oh, come on…” she extended her arm giving Laura a sign to take it “I was just messing with you, sweetheart”. Laura then held her hand and started walking again with a huge grin on her face.

“you know?” Lausa said once they were inside her place, she threw her keys in a bowl above her coffee table and then sat on the couch with her legs resting on said table “I was thinking about your songs and as much as I love all of them I was…well thinking that maybe there was something missing…”

Carmilla was already about to sit on the couch with her back on the armrest and her legs on Laura’s lap “missing?” she repeated with a questioning face “forgive me, cupcake but I’m not sure I’m following you”

“yeah, I mean, well not so much as missing, is just…I do know that your band has this punk-rock vibe and that you guys embrace that with your songs but I thought that it would be cool if you could have something a little bit different, yeah?” 

Laura noticed that Carmilla still looked confused so she continued explaining herself “but I don’t mean different as in BAM, start making pop songs that you let very clear your not a great fan of” the singer huffed acknowledging the statement which Laura chose to ignore in favor of continuing with her suggestion. 

“what I mean is that you sing about life issues and about the world being a crappy place to live but you never sing about personal stuff, and I think that your fans would relate so much more with the band if they could have a song that was a little bit more…emotional”

“emotional as…”Carmilla started prompting Laura to continue.

“emotional as…a love song…maybe” the small girl said playing with the laces of Carmilla’s black boots.

Laura raised her head again when she heard the other girl’s laughter next to her and frowned at the idea of Carmilla not taking her idea seriously which only cause her to laugh even more.

“ok, you can stop laughing anytime whenever you want” she pushed Carmilla’s legs to the floor trying to emphasize her annoyance.

“Im sorry, but that scrunched up face you make when you’re angry is hilarious, buttercup” 

Laura turned her head not looking at Carmilla trying to come up with something smart to answer but Carmilla didn’t gave her the time.

“oh, come on, sweetheart” she said and pushed playfully Laura’s shoulder with her open palm “I don’t want to bother you, is just that the idea of me singing a love song is a little bit out of character for me, don’t you think?”

“but it doesn’t have to be!” the girl suddenly forgot her anger and looked into her eyes again “that’s my point, you don’t have to suddenly start to sing only love songs, I’m just saying that it would be cool if you had one, that would definitely shake things up for your audience…and I have to admit it would even be kind of hot looking at you singing a song like that”

Carmilla let out a nervous laugh but she tried to make it sound as if it was a mocking one “so...kind of hot, right?” 

“Carmilla, please, as if you don’t already know that you are, I’m just stating a fact”

Of course she already knew, she took advantage of it in every single concert to attract young girls and horny guys and she knew that was one small part (or maybe a not so small) of the band being moderately wellknown until then but she didn’t expect Laura, little tiny Laura saying it so directly, and she would go to a thousand Justin Bieber’s concerts before admitting that she felt lightly embarrassed about it.

“ok, mmm do you mind if I think about it for a couple of days then?” 

“yes! Of course! Just think about it, and let me know, yeah?” The blonde replied with such a bright smile that made Carmilla smiled back, at least for a few seconds.

“ok, but now that we did talk about details of the band, can I have some more of those cookies of yours?”

“yes yes yes, let me go for them” Laura stood up and made what Carmilla could only describe as a nerdy run towards the kitchen “I’m gonna heat them a little bit in the microwave, be-lieve me” she said the last three syllables in a very serious tone “they are incredible when the chocolate chips are slightly melted”.

So that’s how Carmilla found herself, at a bar night, waiting for a girl to microwave some cookies for her, she didn’t want to think too much about this. Yes, Laura was pretty cute, but that’s what made her precisely the kind of girl Carmilla shouldn’t be interested in, she was too pure…YES! That was the word!, she was too pure, like a cinnamon roll too good for this world, she definitely didn’t deserve someone like herself, some college dropout that just happened to be a good singer. Carmilla took a look at Laura that was currently humming to herself while she wait for the cookies to be ready.

‘although she did say I was hot’ she thought to herself, but no, she was also their new producer so Carmilla could not afford to mess things up with her, so that settled it, there would be no more flirting with Laura, no more conversations about how pretty or how hot either of them were, everything would be strictly professional from now on, in fact, she was going to say good bye to her right now and go to the bar with the rest of the guys.

“hey Carm, would you like some milk with your cookies?” The small girl interrupted her thoughts.

“yes, thank you, cutie” she quickly answered with a smile on her face. God, she was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought that I should remind you that english is not my first language and I'm still trying to expand my vocabulary and work in my grammar so if you see something that I should fix, let me know, I would really appreciate it.  
> Also, I had a lot of italicized words that are not anymore once I put them in here but I wanted to update today so I just let them like that, but I'll try to fix that tonight.


	5. the only thing worst than not feeling love is not wanting to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura talk, thats pretty much it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo...guess who's back? :B so this is p much just a filler chapter, I had a lot of things planned for this but I decided to leave it here because otherwise it would take me forever to finish it BUT I do think its important because L&C have a kind of heart to heart ish conversation.   
> Im very ashamed of myself because I promissed myself I would write this whole story pretty fast but, you know, life got in the way.   
> I know you probably don't care and you won't even read this BUT I met a girl like 2 months ago and fuck me jesus she's really pretty and I've been trying to get her to be my gf but she's still in college and she has 2 jobs and we don't have a lot of time to see each other so I've being pretty much pining after her and I didn't feel like writting and yep, but ANYWAY I swear this time I wil actually write at least a little bit every night.

Its been one week since the news of the tour and the band was working like crazy, they spent working on their songs almost 12 hours every day and Laura was never more sure about one of her discoveries, watching them perform was nothing compared to watching them practice for each song, they were very grateful every time Dany or her gave them a constructive criticism and they could get a perfect arrangement of their songs pretty much at the first try, even Danny was surprised at how talented and professional they were acting considering how they were a local band and this was their first time recording at a studio.

Laura turned on the mic that allowed her by them inside the recording booth and told them to get a break to drink water and rest while she and Danny work on some settings.

“hey, Laura” Kirsch said entering the room with two mugs in his hands “I brought a hot chocolate for you” he extended a mug towards her “and a black coffee, two sugars for you” he then gave Danny the other one.

“thanks, Kirsch that is very sweet of you” Laura thanked him with a warm smile.

“yeah…thanks, I didn’t even know you knew how I drink coffee” Danny replied, giving him a questioning look.

“please, D-Bear, its my job to know everything I can do to help my two hotties, I mean bosses” he corrected himself rising his hands when he saw the two women glared at him.

“technically….technically, I’m your boss, not Danny, but it was still very thoughtful from you, Kirsch” 

“of course, I know I know” Kirsch rubbed the back of his neck looking a little flustered “ok then so…I’m gonna go to keep on sortering those files you asked me, call me if you need anything, little boss, D-Bear” he nodded to each girl before going out of the room.

“So, D-Bear?” Laura asked Danny playfully

“Ugh, don’t even make me start on that” Danny seemed just as flustered as Kirsch was before so Laura decided on letting it go, at least for now.

“ok, guys” she said turning on the mic again “we’re ready, lets do it one more time and we’ll be done for the day”.

The band grabbed their instruments and started playing with the same enthusiasm they had when they arrived in the morning. Laura could not stop looking at Carmilla, she seemed so carefree and passionate while she was singing that it was hard to believe that she was the same girl that looked so broody most of the time. The girl tried to look at the others playing, after all it was her job to be aware of every detail of the band but her eyes had a mind of their own and couldn’t move an inch away from the singer. 

After they finished practicing they all went back as usual to the apartments building, it has been a week since Carmilla decided to ditch their friends in order to spend the night talking to Laura and ever since that day it became a kid of tradition for Carmilla to do the same every night, sometimes the band went to the bar or decided to hang around in one of their rooms but Carmilla always found an excuse (band-related or not) so she could spend the night with the tiny brunette.

If you ask Laura about it she would say that Carmilla was just a professional singer that wanted to be 24/7 planning the bands future but she was aware that, while they did talk a lot about the band there would also be nights where they would just spend the time reading or watching one of Laura’s favorite tv shows (despite Carmilla would always say that she was not enjoying them even though Laura could catch her following the dialogues and act surprised everytime something new happen) and sometimes they even talk about nothing and everything until almost the sun come out. Yes, it was weird for her to find an explanation for Carmilla’s behavior but since she did enjoy the company she decided to not ask any questions, at least not about that. 

“hey, Carm?” Laura asked with a shy voice pausing the episode of doctor who they were currently watching.

“yeah, Cupcake?” the singer responded putting the book she was pretending to read down.

“have you…thought about what we talked the other day?”

“well we talk about an awful lot of things, care to be more specific?” she raised one of her perfect eyebrows which made Laura roll her eyes because she knew that Carmilla was just messing with her.

“you know what…the love song thing”

Carmilla sighed and went back to her book “as much as I would love to please you I just don’t think that’s my thing”

Laura’s stomach made a weird twist when Carmilla said that she would love to please her which she decided to ignore, this was not the moment to let her hormones get over her. 

“yeah, but Carm” she grabbed Carmilla’s book and gently placed her on the table in front of them, this made Carmilla turn her head to Laura again. “I know this is not so much of your thing but I’m not asking you to do it by yourself, yes it would be great to hear how you could create something like that knowing that you have an amazing way to make such beautiful and amazing lyrics but you have your band mates, they can help you too or we can even…”

Carmilla decided to stop Laura right there “ok, sweetheart…I’m not telling you that I couldn’t write the song, of course I could, I’m that incredible” Laura rolled her eyes again, she’s been doing that a lot since she started hanging out with Carmilla “I’m saying that I couldn’t sing a song like that…its…complicated, when you perform you have to bring your soul into it, you have to feel the song so it can sound perfect, and I don’t think I could do that”

Laura remained quiet for a moment before asking with a concerned face “you don’t think you could feel love?”

“I don’t want to feel it, Laura” She never take her eyes away from her and Laura could not say anything else, the way Carmilla said that, the way she actually said her name, that was too much for her, she was both sad and surprised that Carmilla would feel like that, someone as talented and as beautiful as her should not feel like that; yes, she was sarcastic and broody most of the time but she was also very sweet and caring and funny, and of course her impressive beauty was a huge plus; she just couldn’t understand it.

“that’s probably the saddest thing I’ve ever heard”

“well, yeah, but it’s the way it is” Carmilla stared at the coffee table and blinked a few times before continuing “but I did think about what you said…about doing something different so I’ve been…considering writing a song that talks not so much about love but…about something more emotional, if that works for you”

Laura put her hand over Carmilla´s before answering “Carm, I just gave you a suggestion, I don’t want you to do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable”

“thanks” she gave Laura a small but genuine smile “I know you wouldn’t, but I kinda wanna do this”

“ok then”   
And they just stayed like that, holding hands while Laura pressed play on the remote control so they could continue with the tv show, this time with Carmilla actually watching the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, english is not my first language so if you find something wrong please please tell me, and I basically wrote this really fast and uploaded it almost immediately because I wanted to have it today so thats why I probably have a lot of typos.
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING IT! 
> 
> another thing, it was my birthday this weekend and I had a fucking tower of pizzas and a waffle party after that with 24 fucking toppings in honor of my 24 years (yeah, 24, gross) so...idk...I just felt like sharing it, if you want to look at the pics feel free to go to my tumblr i-was-straight-until-i-wasnt.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't speak english so if you find something odd just roll with it or let me know in the comments so I can work on that. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS!
> 
> If you want...you can follow me in i-was-straight-until-i-wasnt.tumblr.com I post other fics in there as well as tons of Carmilla things and sooometimes random stuff about my life.


End file.
